


unbridled

by kvrosawa



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Drowning, F/M, Pining, Violence, kanato sakamaki - Freeform, vampire, yui komori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: he's challenging her.  her lips press taut.





	unbridled

beguiling / pulchtritude.

" _mm_ ," he sibiliates. "you're right, Teddy, she  _did_  need a bath, _didn't she_?" cruelty curves the contours of mock expression and amusement begets cadence of a constrained diction. her head clouts porcelain so hard that the interior splinters, pale tresses, silvery strands dyed carmine in color. the vampire's sleeves stained rubescent as he holds her head beneath the baptism of bloodied,  _bloodier_  waters—

still, she whimpers. her body unwilling to conform to unconsciousness. water floods into her nose and she feels it rush down the back of her throat. she wishes that she didn't convulse with the need to cough it up, to disobey Kanato. If he wanted her dead—

—let her die then.

rose-white, his lips brush against hers voraciously. a once chaste gesture turned greedy,  **demanding**.

he's breathing life into her, albeit she still feels limp in his hands, she lets him pull her up like she has a choice in it.

"...? _are you that moronic?_  open your eyes, won't you?"

halation of rosé and magentas— her visage widens, lashes flickering over purblind irises; her lips downturn in lament.

"didn't you hear what I said? ..you're not  _ignoring_  me, are you?" euphistic lilt abets his tonality-upwrought by curious query. he's _challenging_  her. her lips press taut.

"all of these other marks," he brushes his lips-feather light, along the numerous puncture wounds already marring the skin of her throat. "you're taunting me with these, aren't you?" imploring fingers delve into pink strands, still tinged with her blood, forcibly canting her head back. "you'll smile sweetly for me, as I break this body, won't you? _Afterall it's your fault for making me so angry.._ "


End file.
